


Wreck

by shyestbanshee



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Depression, F/M, Feelings Realization, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Missing Scene, Older Man/Younger Woman, Overdosing, Post-Loss, Regret, Survivor Guilt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyestbanshee/pseuds/shyestbanshee
Summary: "[...] BoJack è consapevole del fatto che per riparare il proprio cuore basterebbe innamorarsi di nuovo. Ma sa che non amerà più nessun altro. [...]"





	Wreck

**_2016 ;;_ **

****__  
BoJack sorride all’obbiettivo della macchina fotografica dell’iPhone. Una ragazza dai capelli castani è accanto a lui, ha entrambe le mani poggiate sul suo braccio sinistro.  
Dietro di loro, il mare di Los Angeles, più azzurro di quanto non lo sia in realtà. Sorridono entrambi, felici. O almeno il cavallo ricorda di esserlo stato, in quel breve istante. L’avevano scattata nel periodo in cui lei era rimasta nella villa dell’altro dopo essere stata scaricata da Andrew Garfield. Sembra essere passata un’eternità da quel giorno. Eppure in realtà non è avvenuto nemmeno due anni fa.  
Ma non ha importanza. Nulla ha importanza. Adesso quei giorni sono finiti e non torneranno più indietro. BoJack non sorride più e Sarah Lynn non è con lui.  
Passeggia da solo, su una spiaggia lontana da Hollywoo – ormai ha deciso di fuggire da quel posto con soltanto la sua macchina, ancora non sa dov’è diretto –, lasciando impronte che il mare cancellerà. E sarà come se non fosse mai esistito.  
Guarda il mare, illuminato dalla luna. Dicono che ci sia di tutto, sul fondale marino. Tesori, alghe, relitti…  
_Adesso che Sarah Lynn l’ha lasciato, il relitto è lui._

 

 

 

**_2017 ;;_ **

****__  
Ed eccolo di nuovo a Los Angeles. Qualche volta, BoJack si siede sulla sabbia e aspetta. Come un relitto sul fondo del mare.  
Semplicemente gli capita di farlo da quando Sarah Lynn se n’è andata. Guarda l’oceano e cerca di ricordare i momenti felici con lei.  
Raramente ci riesce. I ricordi scivolano via, come sabbia fra le dita.  
Qualcosa in lui si è spezzato e difficilmente potrà essere aggiustato.  
Quando guarda il mare, si chiede se i relitti siano nelle sue stesse condizioni.  
_Rotti._  
BoJack è consapevole del fatto che per riparare il proprio cuore basterebbe innamorarsi di nuovo. Ma sa che non amerà più nessun altro.  
Non dopo Sarah Lynn.  _BoJack resterà un relitto._  
  


 

**_2018 ;;_ **

  
Ultimamente nella sua vita è arrivata Gina. Fare sesso con lei è piacevole e gli concilia il sonno. Quando è con lei forse sente addirittura, per qualche attimo, meno dolore. Sta fumando una sigaretta quando la vede arrivare e sedersi accanto a lui, sulla spiaggia, e fissa il mare come faceva Sarah Lynn. Solo che lei non è Sarah Lynn.  
BoJack non smette mai di ricordarselo: Gina non è Sarah Lynn. E forse è anche per questo che non riesce a farla entrare completamente all’interno della sua vita: innamorarsi di Gina sarebbe come tradire Sarah Lynn e lui non vuole questo.  
E poi c’è Diane, che lo comprende meglio di chiunque altro, perché anche lei, in qualche modo, vive con una tristezza costante addosso, insistente, la quale sembra non svanire mai. Lei però non sembra demordere: vede il modo in cui BoJack cerca quasi di fuggire dall'affetto di Gina e capisce che qualcosa in lui si è spezzato. Anche quella volta si trova sulla spiaggia, seduto. Diane lo raggiunge e cerca di aiutarlo.  
«Hey…», gli sussurra, quella notte. «Ascolta, lo so che la vita _ha provato a spezzarti_ tante volte, ma forse con Gina potresti davvero provare a ricominciare».  
BoJack non risponde. Non riesce guardare Diane negli occhi e ad ammettere che lui si è già spezzato. E che, prima o poi, in un modo o nell’altro, rovinerà anche il rapporto che ha con Gina. Affezionarsi troppo non ha senso.  
_Lui è come un relitto, ormai._  
  


 

  
**_20?? ;;_ **

****__  
Viene un momento, nella vita, in cui anche i relitti vengono distrutti. Diane guarda la tomba di BoJack, accanto a quella di Sarah Lynn, e non riesce a credere che lui si sia spezzato definitivamente.  
Non tornerà più, adesso. Non lo vedrà più seduto sulla sabbia, a guardare il mare.  
Non sentirà più le onde che s’infrangono sul bagnasciuga, troppo lontane da lui. Ma adesso, almeno, è con Sarah Lynn e nessuno potrà separarli.  
Non più.  
Diane si siede e guarda il mare e le onde che s’infrangono.  
Il relitto non c’è più. BoJack se n’è andato.  
I relitti erano due, un tempo: adesso ne rimane solo uno.  
_Diane è un relitto._  


End file.
